Till the end
by MallRatGold
Summary: The Techno's invade, half the Mall Rats are captured. The remaining members of the tribe must fight to get them back before they are lost forever!


The whole place was buzzing with chatter from all the remaining Mall Rats, Amber, Bray and Ebony seemed to be the main topic of discussion.

"Ebony had no right banishing them, we should have stood our ground and tried to defend them." Pride said angrily.

"You shouldn't have escorted them out of the City Lex, Amber and Bray are supposed to be your friends you should have helped us protect them against the mob." Trudy snapped at the Sheriff.

"What would that have achieved Trudy? Defying Ebony's orders when she had a big lynch mob to back her up would only have caused unnecessary bloodshed, you cant blame Lex." Taisan added in a calm but firm tone.

"Taisan's right, I had no choice." Lex said sheepishly.

"Oh don't come that with us Lex, of course you had a choice. Ebony could have got someone else to do her dirty work." May added.

"If it wasn't me then Ebony would have got the Mozzies to do it instead and then what would have happened? You think Amber and Bray would have made it out of the City alive? Wrong." Lex answered back.

"Look we're just wasting time sat here talking to Lex, there are more important things to think about like the plane flying over the City. Amber and Bray being banished is a big deal but we're not going to get anywhere throwing the blame, if its so important then go and get them back." Ellie commented.

"Ellie's right." Alice said suddenly, the feisty red headed Mall Rat had been previously keeping her mouth shut.

"Then what are we going to do about it." May said.

"Lex can you show me where you left Amber and Bray?" Trudy asked.

"I left them near the City limits." Lex answered.

"Yes but can you show me?" Trudy asked again as Lex let out a distinct groan which meant no because he had been walking all day.

"Of course he can." Taisan said giving him a warning look.

"Good lets go." Trudy said.

"What now?" Lex moaned.

"Yeah the sooner we get Amber and Bray back, the sooner we get them home and get rid of Ebony." Trudy said walking off towards the staircase.

"I'll come with you." Pride said getting to his feet, Lex then let out a grunt then walked over as well.

"Whilst they're out searching, we need to find out what the plane is doing here. I think me and Jack should go to the airstrip and see what its all about." Ellie said in a determined tone.

"K.C and the twins have already beat you to it." May said before being met with a questioning stare from Ellie.

"They've already made a head start for the airstrip, if you hurry you might be able to catch up with them." Alice added.

"If Ebony turns up whilst we are out just act normal, we don't need her knowing what we're up to." Pride said to the remaining Mall Rats as Jack, Ellie, Trudy and Lex stood by the staircase preparing to leave.

"Ebony wont be showing her face here, she'll probably have the same idea as Ellie and Jack." May said in an aggravated tone, Pride picked up on her attitude but pretended he hadn't.

"Don't worry we'll say its your turn to go searching for food or something." Taisan said with a smile.

"Now go before Amber gives birth in the middle of the woods or something." Alice said, the small group didn't need telling twice and soon turned and started walking down the stairs.

"Ellie?" Alice suddenly called out.

"Yeah." The blonde girl said turning around.

"Be careful"

* * *

Ebony looked as stern and controlling as ever as the Mozzies all formed together in a line inside her office. A tallish girl also a Mozzie with a bubblegum shade of pink as her hair colour stood at the front of the line whilst Ebony spoke to them. 

"Amber and Bray may have been banished from the City and the Guardian may be dead but that doesn't mean that its plain sailing from now on, we still have a whole heap of people out there who want to see me, Moz and you guys out of the way in order to get power. So from now on we up our game so to speak, we don't let anything get past us. This City is full to the brim with potential enemies, those remaining Mall Rats included and we need to keep an eye on everybody." Ebony spoke.

"You don't have to worry about the Mall Rats, you don't have to worry about anybody anymore. You won the election, your in charge now Ebony." The pink haired girl said whilst rolling her eyes in disapproval.

"Even so, we need to be on the safe side. Starting with the plane that's flown into the City all of a sudden, has anyone managed to check out what's going on yet?" Ebony continued.

"Moz has already started making her way up to the old airstrip, that's why she didn't come here and sent us in her place." The pink haired Mozzie said.

"She thinks it may be the adults." A young blonde Mozzie said in an excited tone.

"Oh don't for one second let the people in the planes fool you, they aren't adults. They can't be, the adults are dead. Moz is a fool for letting herself getting caught up in a fantasy and she'll regret it, anyway we don't have time for idle chitchat. I want you to follow Moz to the airstrip and find out as much as you can about the people flying, is that clear." Ebony added.

"We're not slaves, do your own dirty work Ebony. Come on girls." The pink haired girl said and with that, she turned and walked out of Ebony's office with the group of Mozzie girls in close pursuit.

"Where are you going? Get back here this instance." Ebony demanded.

Amber screamed like their was no tomorrow, the pain was ripping right through her abdomen and she didn't look like she was coping very well. Bray was sat with her trying to cool her but it was no use besides he was just as frightened as her. They were in the countryside with no guarantee of help, what would he do if there were complications. They weren't in the safety of the Mall and he wouldn't be able to call upon one of the girls for help, all they had was a rickety old barn and a load of useless hay.

"Bray it's coming, the baby is coming." Amber cried.

"Breathe Amber, just concentrate on breathing." Bray answered in a panicky tone, he then almost jumped out of his skin all of a sudden as the sounds of the plane could be heard overhead. It was soon followed by an almighty scream from Amber. Choosing to push the sounds to the back of his mind Bray only had one word for his suffering girlfriend.

"Push."

* * *

"Stop pushing bully." Tally snapped at her twin. 

"Yeah well go faster then." Andy snapped back.

"Will the both of you just shut up, it's like hanging around with a load of moaning kids." K.C. sighed as the three of them trekked along with the small crowd they were accompanying to greet the plane pilots.

"That's because we are moaning kids." Andy answered.

"Speak for yourself Bro." Tally retorted.

"Shut up you two and look who's here." K.C. said pointing up to Moz who was at the head of the crowd.

"I wonder what she's doing here." Andy said out of curiosity.

"Oh don't be stupid, Ebony probably sent her to find out who's on the plane." Tally said before sticking out her tongue.

"Oh who cares, just shut up the both of you. I wish I'd never brought you two along." K.C. said angrily.

"I wish I'd have stayed at the Mall with Cloe, she's so much cooler than you smelly boys." Tally said.

"Well go home then." Andy said in a spiteful tone.

"Fine then I will do." The young red headed girl said before stomping off back in the direction she came. She soon stopped in her tracks however when the distinct rumbling of trucks could be heard in the distance, the whole crowd stopped in their tracks and started looking around to see where the noise was coming from. There curiosity was soon put to rest when a small fleet of black trucks came gliding into view, they came grinding to a halt not far from where the three young Mall Rats and the rest of the crowd were stood. As if like a well-oiled cog machine, all the doors to the trucks opened at once in a quick snap. K.C. and Andy both watched in awe as people resembling robots climbed out of the vehicles. Moz was quickly down to where the three kids were stood ready to speak to the robots, everyone took in a deep breath of anticipation as the robots made their way closer.

"Who are you?" Moz asked simply.

"Are you the same people as those on that plane flying around?" K.C. asked quickly.

"I'll ask the questions kid." Moz said looking at K.C. like he was vermin.

"Well excuse me." K.C. said angrily.

"We are the Techno's." a voice said suddenly.

"What?" Moz said looking at the robotique strangers.

"We are the Techno's." the voice said once again.

"Are you from the plane?" Tally asked etching closer to them.

"We are part of the same organisation." The voice answered.

"What are your plans." Moz said in a suspicious tone.

"Our plans are to take control of the City and take all those who dwell within… prisoner." The voice said, the person who it belonged to then started to smile as horror began to fill Moz's very soul.

"Get them." The voice demanded. All of a sudden the people now known as the Techno's rushed forwards, the members of the crowd then started screaming as they all split off into different directions.

* * *

Falling bodies filled the skies, all attached to great big parachutes. The occupants of the plane had finally decided to vacate and they were falling straight onto the outskirts of the City, one by one the paratroopers landed on the cold solid earth until finally the last parachutist landed and the plane disappeared into the distance. They all then started frantically putting away their parachutes and removing their jumping suits to reveal the same robotic kind of outfit worn by those Techno's in the trucks at the airstrip. 

"General One to Motherboard, motherboard do you read me." A tall blonde Techno said speaking into a communicator.

"We read you General One." The voice crackled.

"The paratroopers have landed, I repeat the paratroopers have landed. We are waiting at the designated coordinates for transport into the City." The one currently identified as General One said.

"Sit tight General One, transport is on the way." The voice crackled once again.

"Excellent." The Blonde man said in an authorative tone.

* * *

Ellie and Jack moved at a fast pace through the streets, their mission to catch up to K.C. and the twins seemed destined to fail as Jack was already complaining of a sore ankle.

"Oh come on Jack, we'll never catch up to the kids otherwise. We need to find out who the people are on the plane remember." Ellie said continuing to trek along the City streets.

"Erm Ellie, I don't think we'll have to wait too long to find out who was on the plane. I think the answer is on its way to us." Jack said in a cryptic tone.

"What are you talking about." Ellie said as Jack pointed towards the end of the street, some of the Techno's black trucks could be seen rolling past. Ellie felt a cold chill run down her spine as her and Jacks eyes met, those trucks had a very bad aura about them however they couldn't back out now. The two clutched each other gently before rushing after the trucks to see what was going on.

On the other side of the City Pride, Trudy and Lex were walking through the streets on their way to the City limits. Completely unaware of the trucks heading into the City and the chaos that was about to befall all the City's blissfully unaware residents.

"I only hope we aren't too late catching up with Amber and Bray." Pride said.

"We might get lucky finding them, I don't think they would have got very far. Bray was practically carrying Amber when I left them." Lex answered.

"You forgot to mention that bit at the Mall." Trudy said in a rage.

"Didn't want to get into trouble with the others did you Lex? You know I don't know whether to thank you or punch your lights out. I'd go for the second but the more people searching for Amber and Bray the better." Pride said angrily.

"You make me sick Lex." Trudy said stalking off in a mood.

"Charming." Lex said a little taken aback.

"Oh don't act the victim here Lex." Pride snapped.

"Look Amber and Bray didn't blame me for leaving them, plus im helping to get them back. You two better start showing your gratitude or im turning right round and heading back to the Mall." Lex threatened.

"Look you don't have to do that, I'm sorry." Pride said quickly changing his tune.

"Anyway we're here, this is the spot where I left them." Lex said as Trudy suddenly stopped and turned round to face Lex.

"Which direction did they head in?" The purple haired Mall Rat questioned.

"I didn't see where they went after here." Lex answered.

"Oh great, just great. Now we'll probably never find them." Trudy said angrily.

"Don't lose hope just yet Trudy, Amber's heavily pregnant. They might have left a trail." Pride added.

"Too much information." Lex said in disgust.

"Oh I didn't mean urine Lex, don't be so crude. I just meant they might have left tracks, heavily pregnant women aren't light on their feet." Pride retorted.

"I think we should head this way." Trudy said pointing to a clearing amongst a bunch of trees.

"Why that way." Lex asked.

"Well unless you suddenly remember which way they went, we are going to follow my gut instinct." Trudy snapped, she then turned and started heading towards the clearing followed closely by Pride and eventually by Lex.

* * *

"I cant push anymore Bray, it really hurts." Amber said whilst letting out a sob. 

"Look Amber you have too, you're the only one who can do this. If you don't you'll die, there's no Doctors around to help you get the baby out." Bray said in a worried tone.

"I'm scared Bray." Amber cried out.

"Its ok I'm going to take care of you." Bray said trying to hide his own fear, he then gently wiped a tear from Amber's cheek. At that moment the sound of the plane was heard by Bray once again.

"What the heck is that?" Amber suddenly snapped, the pain was too much for her to bear and the sounds was aggravating her.

"I think it's a plane." Bray said in a soft tone.

"That's impossible Bray, no one knows how to fly planes nowadays." Amber said in a matter of fact tone, before letting out a tiny moan.

"I'm going to go and check out it." Bray said suddenly.

"What! No Bay you cant leave me." Amber said in a horrified expression before grabbing Bray's hand.

"Look you'll be ok, I won't be gone for long. I'm just going to check what's going on, I'll be back shortly… I promise." Bray said whilst gently pulling his hand away from Amber's, she then looked on with terror in her eyes as Bray rushed out of the barn.

* * *

"Damn twig." Salene cried out as she tumbled to the ground, she was in the forest not far from the City. She had been for quite a few days travelling home, she had made no progress on her search for Ryan and had decided that it would be for the best for her to return home to the Mall where all her friends would be to support her, she too had heard the planes and was quite alarmed about hearing them at first. But she like many other kids around who had heard the planes engines rumbling in the sky had allowed the excitement that the adults may be piloting them enter her heart, it was impossible though wasn't it? The adults were dead. Salene had witnessed her mother and father die, the idea that the adults were returning was ridiculous. There had to be another explanation, an explanation Salene was about to get because as soon as she pulled herself to her feet she started walking again and found herself right on the outskirts of the City bearing witness to a large convoy of trucks heading straight for the City centre. 

"What the."

* * *

Ellie and Jack both breathless finally came to a halt and hid behind a bunch of old cardboard boxes not for from where one of the black Techno trucks had parked, a bunch of the robotic looking men were all gathered around in a clump casually chatting away when all of a sudden the pink haired Mozzie and her band of friends marched into view coming straight into contact with the robots. 

"Who are you?" the pink haired girl asked, but she waited for no reply.

"That was pretty cool what you did there, you know flying that plane. How did you do that." The pink haired girl added but again there was no reply.

"We're the Mosquito's or Mozzies as we're known to other people." The pink haired girl declared.

"Mosquito's eh." One of the robots finally spoke, he was quite tall with blonde hair wearing a silver mask.

"What are you some kind of rock group? I've seen quite a few 'funky' looking kids around." The blonde guy added.

"No we're not a rock group, we're a tribe." The pink haired girl said in a curious tone.

"A tribe eh? And I bet there's more tribes around this City?" the blonde guy asked.

"Yeah loads." A Mozzie with brown hair answered.

"But the Mozzies are the top dogs." A Mozzie with curly hair added.

"Who are you." another Mozzie asked, the blonde guy then took his silver mask off and displayed a wicked smile.

"Baby we can be anybody we want to be." He said in a wicked tone.

"Get them." He suddenly barked out to the surrounding guys, the pink haired girl and the other Mozzies then let out screams and started running. Ellie and Jack looked on from their hiding place in horror as the robots chased the Mozzies down the street, they were shocked when one of the robots suddenly stopped and aimed a red watch kind of gadget and aimed it at the pink haired girl. All of a sudden a couple of red flashes zapped out from the gadget and hit the pink haired girl right in the back, she then crumpled to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Back at the Mall, Alice was sat on her own in the café sipping a cup of hot chocolate and thinking to herself. Thoughts of Ned ran through her head and the good times they had together, those thoughts were soon blocked out however when she thought of what Ned did to Amber and Trudy stealing them from their home and locking them away just to get his hands on the Guardian. How could he do something like that Alice thought, she was soon stolen from her thoughts however when Cloe entered the café, her hair was no longer hanging loose and she no longer wore the clothes she had returned home from the mines in. She wore a yellow top with a see through green top underneath and she now wore her hair in bunches with green strands waving through them. 

"Oh hey Clo." Alice said smiling at the younger Mall Rat.

"Oh hey Alice." Cloe said in a whisper.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" Alice questioned whilst pulling up a chair next to her for Cloe to sit.

"You missing Amber and Bray?" the older red headed Mall Rat added.

"To be honest they haven't really crossed my mind, yeah I was upset when Ebony got rid of them but I've been thinking about the plane." Cloe said moving over to Alice and sitting down.

"Your hoping it's the adults?" Alice asked whilst already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." The girl said simply.

"You do know sweetie that it's very unlikely that the people on that plane are adults? A lot of people witnessed their mothers and fathers passing away Cloe, you was one of those people, so was I. All the other Mall Rats saw their families pass away as well." Alice spoke.

"Yeah your right." Cloe said in a disappointed tone.

"I always am." Alice said with a beam on her face, Cloe then stood up sadly and started walking away.

"See you later." Alice called after her feeling slightly guilty for dashing the young girls hopes.

"Yeah see you." Cloe shouted back before walking away to her bedroom almost colliding with Taisan as she did, Taisan shot a smile at Cloe before walking past her and entering the café.

"There's no sign of Ebony outside, I've had a quick look from the roof and everyone's cleared off now." Taisan explained to Alice.

"She'll probably be around with her goons later to try and put us all in our places." Alice scoffed.

"Oh I doubt it, now that Amber and Bray have gone. Ebony has no business with the Mall Rats, none of the rest of us pose a threat to her. Not even Lex as much as he would like to think he is." Taisan said letting out a giggle.

"Yeah but Trudy, Lex and Pride are out their now searching for Amber and Bray, it will only be a matter of time before Ebony catches wind of it and then she'll be around here in a flash with her big bad bodyguards ready to trash the loving couple and then the rest of us." Alice said.

"She wouldn't harm us surely." Taisan said slight taken aback.

"What was it she said, Amber and Bray were banished on pain of death and if anyone were to try and help them they'll get the same treatment. Or something to that effect." Alice said, thoughts of it were sending chills down her spine. All of a sudden chills started going down Taisan's spine as she was overcome with a very bad feeling.

"What's the matter." Alice asked as Taisan showed signs of discomfort.

"Dangers coming." Taisan said suddenly, her words were followed by an almighty scream coming from the bedrooms.

"Cloe." Alice and Taisan both said in a worried tone whilst Alice jumped to her feet.

"What the hells going on." May said coming running from the toilets, they then moved towards the balcony railings and noticed a few of the silver masked robots lurking at the bottom of the stairs. The robots then looked up and to the three girls horror spotted them.

"GET EM." One of the robots shouted.

"RUN" Alice said suddenly, the three girls then bound off running across the balcony as some of the robot guys ran after them and some ran off in the opposite direction round the back of the stairs. Taisan was in the lead running as fast as her legs could carry her followed closely by Alice and May, they managed to get to the back staircase but they were cut off as they spotted the robots running up that very staircase towards them.

"Back this way." May said turning on her heel running back the way she came but that way was blocked off as well as May continued running she managed to go hurtling straight into them knocking one to the ground, the ones left standing pulled May to her feet and then pulled out her wrist and tagged it with a silver bracelet as May started to struggle. Taisan and Alice then got into a fight composure but it was no good as they were outnumbered, they were soon overcome and tagged with the bracelets themselves. Both struggled with all their strength just as May was doing but it was no use.

"Get your filthy hands off us." Alice roared.

"Ouch your hurting me." May said as one of the guys held too tightly onto her arm.

"Shut your mouth virt." One of the guys answered.

"Who are you? why don't you leave us be." Taisan said in a terrified tone.

"Where's Cloe, if you've done anything to her I swear I'll rip your heads off." Alice threatened.

"Dream on virt, get them to the trucks." One of the robot guys said in reply, the robots then started dragging Alice, May and Taisan away towards the main staircase where they saw other robots holding onto Cloe who looked absolutely petrified.

"Where are you taking us." Cloe cried.

"You'll find out soon enough, Get them out of here." Another one of the robots ordered. The four Mall Rat girls were then dragged down the stairs and out of the grilles and onto the street.

* * *

Bray made his way through the dirt tracks and into the woods, he was trying to travel as far as he could to find out what was going on whilst remaining close to the barn and Amber. He then received the shock of his life as he turned around and saw a Techno truck, which seemed to be packed to the brim with kids that had probably been taken prisoner hurtling at full speed towards him, in a split second he felt his life flash before his eyes before jumping out of the way into a clearing. 

"LUNACTICS." Bray shouted after the truck, which all of a sudden came to a halt.

"Oops." Bray said with a gulp, he like Taisan earlier on felt a bad feeling sweeping over him and decided that it was probably not the best idea remaining to see what would happen and so he started running. It was no good however as he realised that the truck driver and a couple of other people were chasing him, he also realised that he was leading them back in the direction where Amber was currently giving birth. The driver then stopped and pulled out a similar gadget was the robot in the City had done and aimed it at Bray, little red flashes then shot out and hit Bray in the back knocking him into an unconscious heap on the muddy ground. The guys then rushed forwards and grabbed hold of Bray and carrying him back into the direction of the truck, the driver then pulled open the back doors as the guys lifted his body into the back of the truck and dumping him leaving him in the care of the terrified kids they had captured. The truck then roared back to life and started driving again, back on the road where Bray had collapsed lay a small silver thing glittering in the bitter sunlight. It was the ring that Amber had given to Bray in return for him giving her the keys to his heart, what would happen now that Bray was being taken away? Would Amber survive? Would she manage to give birth in the barn all on her own? Or would help arrive? Only time would tell but Bray was definitely not going to be returning to Amber, not anytime soon.

End of Chapter One


End file.
